During the Party
by Diedre D'Nai
Summary: In "Silly Little Mage" chapter 2 we saw what Ike and Soren were up too. What about everyone else?
1. LetheRanulf

The beorc were having a party. Lethe wrinkled her nose in disgust. She watched as Ike sent Mist and Rolf to bed before the party got rolling. She watched as the beorc started pouring drinks. She growled slightly as she noticed that a beorc in blue armor whose name she had never bothered with began to hit on all the other females and was making his way towards her. Finally, she noticed the litle mage leave the room.

"Oh." Came Ranulf's pleasantly surprised voice, "So we _are _allowed to leave." He gave Lethe a smile and the tawny laguz followed her captain outside.

They wandered a little ways from the fort and found a little clearing of trees. Ranulf plopped right down, lying flat on his back and watching the heavens roll above him. Lethe sighed and sat down beside him. The other cat's scent was pleasant, a welcome change from the smelly beorc inside. For the first time in quite a long while, the woman permitted herself to relax.

"Hmmm." Ranulf let out a content sigh.

"Tired already Captain?" Lethe teased a little. Ranulf smiled, eyes still closed. This was the Lethe he knew. The one who was slightly less angry, the laguz woman who was as strong as any he'd met.

"Not in the least." he purred, grabbing her arm and pulling her on the grass beside him. She went to scold him, but before she even caught her breath, the other laguz had rolled over, pulling her into an embrace.

"Captain Ranulf..." She began. But he silenced her with a simple look from his mutil-colored eyes.

"Just Ranulf tonight Lethe." he smiled, snuggling against her. Lethe purred and rubbed against him. Ranulf pulled her closer, until she was almost on top of him. She smiled cooly and kissed him. Ranulf kissed back, readjusting her so he could sit up, Lethe in his lap. She purred and arched into him, pulling his shirt open and laying it flat behind him. Ranulf lowered himself down, pulling her with him so they were lying together. The noises from the party were quickly drowned out by the purrs and low growls.

"Smell that?" Ranulf asked, pausing. Lethe sniffed at the air.

"Its the Beorc commander." The girl said, pushing the the half-naked Ranulf into the shadows and readjusting her tunic quickly.

"You're not very good at sneaking." Lethe said, causing the beorc to jump.

"Lethe...would you try to be more polite to the beorc." Ranulf said with a smile. He was a foot away from her, his tail brushing against her legs, causing a shiver to run up her spine.

"Uh...hello Lethe, hello Ranulf. You're not at the party..." Ike said, clearly unnerved.

"Clearly." Lethe said, she was becoming more and more annoyed with the interruption, "Are you Beorc blind? Or merely oblivious?" Ranulf's tail was soft against her legs and terribly distracting.

"Lethe..." Ranulf said, she knew he was smiling, despite the warning in his honey-sweet voice, "What she _means _is that we Laguz aren't terribly fond of Beorc festivities, particularly the drinking." Lethe rolled her eyes.

"Hey...um...Ranulf, you can see well in the dark right?" Ike asked, he smelt nervous and at the same time relieved.

"Yep." Ranulf laughed

"Is that light Soren?"

"Yep." the Gallian captain said. Ike nearly jumped,

"Thanks!" the Beorc hurried off towards the light, once again attempting to be sneaky. Ranulf's tail curled itself around Lethe's, she let her tension relief and turned around to face him.

"Good thing beorc can't see well in the dark." The blue cat smiled. He pulled her back into his arms with a kiss, gently running his hands along her spine. Lethe purred and arched into him, pulling off his hat and nuzzling into him as the captain pulled her tunic off her gently sloping shoulders.

"Yeah...that would have been beyond embarrassing." she consented, kissing him. Ranulf started purring, and it was contagious.


	2. RhysMia

Rhys' P.O.V

I'm a lightweight. In fact, one of Shinon's favorite comments about me and alchol is that, should Mist and I enter a drinking contest, Mist would win in round one. Personally, I feel inclined to agree with the sniper and therefore excuse myself from these parties early. I had been doing so when...well...I ended up under Mia.

I was making my way out the mess hall when some one shouted for me. Instinctively I spun about and watched as Mia leapt off a table towards me. Being a healer I couldn't very well just let her fall and injure herself, so I moved to catch her. This was probably a mistake, but at least she suffered no damage, I on the other hand, found myself on my back, Mia clumsly ontop of me.

"Reeeeseeeeeeessssssssssss" she slurred, nuzzling into my neck, "where yagoin?" she said the end of her sentence barely sensical.

"Uh...bed?" I said, making an effort to distangle her from my robes. I could hear Shinon snickering in a corner as I struggled in vain against my purple-haired captor. She buried her hands in my robe, I suppose I blushed because Shinon's snicker became ruckus laughter.

"Help!" I asked to the room. No response, I looked at Mia...she was unconcious. "Help!" I repeated, a little louder. Mia's response was to snuggled against me, pinning me down. Her purple locks were over my face, it had a faint scent of lavendar, tinged slightly with whatever she had been drinking. I am ashamed to say it, but, if she hadn't been drunk, we weren't in plain sight, and if I could breathe, the situation would have been almost pleasant.

"TITANIA I LOVE YOU!!!!" I could hear Boyd shout, then came a loud CRASH and more laughter.

"Rhys?" I heard Oscar shout.

"HELP ME!!!" I shouted this time. I felt Mia's weight roll off of me and looked into Oscar's squinty smile.

"Uh...can you give me a hand with Boyd?" He asked. I nodded and accepted his hand.

Boyd wasn't badly hurt. I bandaged his cut and asked Titania to escort him to bed. She nodded and half-carried half-dragged the babbling ax-weilder out of the room. Oscar thanked me and went back to his drink. Leaving me free to wander back to my room, having had quite enough excitement for one evening. Mia wasn't lying where I had left her, and I was a bit confused, but I chose not to let it bother me.

I made it too my room with no more delay and undressed in the dark. I said a quick prayer for my friends and parents before climbing into my bed and rolling over to sleep. Imagine my surprise when I felt the warmth of a human leg. Yes, I screamed. Shinon opened the door a crack and looked it at me, shirtless, and Mia, sleeping.

"Oh..." The sniper said with an air of surprise, "You're not gay." Then he shut the door, leaving me alone with the bed-theif. I groaned and sat up, guessing that I was going to be sleeping on the floor. Mia grabbed the back of my shorts and made a soft grunting noise. Yes, I screamed again. I tried to detach her from my shorts, but I think I've figured out why Mia never drops her weapons, woman has a grip of steel. A few minutes later I gave up and lay down on my side. Mia pulled me towards her and curled up against me.

"Reessh, yer warm..." she said sleepily. I smiled dispite myself and fell asleep.

Mia's POV

He's warm...and...stuff. I like imm. Wanna...hug im and...whatsit...oh yea kiss im. He's warm and gentle and I whatsitcalled...love him. yeah...love him. His whatsit...skin is soft like a...ears...fluffy white tail...BUNNY yeah, thats the bit, soft like a bunny...


End file.
